A time code ("hour, minute, second, and a frame number" or "hour, minute, second, a frame number, and a field number") is given to respective images which are reproduced by a video tape recorder as time information.
Generally, a video processing apparatus used for video editing captures and stores a video image at the point directed to treat by the user in a memory as an editing point image, and displays the stored editing point image and the corresponding time code as one pair.
At this time, the video processing apparatus usually either displays a pair of editing point image of normal size or plural pairs of editing point images of reduced size.
On the other hand, when a processing apparatus of time-division task type such as a workstation is used in this kind of video processing apparatus, there is the following problem.
In the workstation, the processing time is divided into plural time slices, and the respective task is conducted in each time slice.
Therefore, when a capture instruction is obtained from the user, the capture processing of images cannot be executed at once, as a result, it cannot be avoided that a time lag is generated between the time code of the image which is actually captured and the time code of the image which is to be captured.
To avoid this, it has been required to place some kind of image capturing hardware such as a time code reader.
However, there is a problem that if an image capturing hardware is placed in this manner, the image processing apparatus becomes larger and its structure becomes complicated.